User talk:Besty17
Archive 1 Chat Wtf is up with the chat, I can't join.. 15:41, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Yo there ~ It's already Christmas in here, so here I am, sending you a greeting~! Merry Christmas! :) Merry Christmas A bowl of scouse XD http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Scouse_zps79d1be2e.jpg 23:53, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Christmas .. its here .. again >_> Yo~ I know that Christmas is not here for us cause .. .. .. NO BERSERK CHAPTER YET T^T http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/FotoFlexer_Animation_zps49702cc6.gif Re:Happy Christmas. Bestyyyy my fav english girl, Merry Christmas and enjoy your holidays :)))) 10:28, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Yo! Thanks for your kind wishes. Hope you have a great holiday mate! Cheerz blah blah blah come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack you disgusting filthy English whore (¬‿¬) 19:42, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year ( ^_^)/ .. don't get me wrong, my New Year starts NOW according to Pacific Time ( >_>) http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/OPY_zpsa00ef7a2.gif another year to success and 'COOKIES!! (9*^*)9 Forum Hey Besty, could you comment on this forum, thank you. -- 04:12, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Besty, how are things here? It's been a while since the last time I visited and I've noticed that the chatroom is not as active as usual. What happened? :( (Shinjojin (talk) 19:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) Get on chat. 22:16, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Beasty .. ( ~T^T)~ Beasty, .. if you were a woman .. '''I DID KISS YOU!! but your profile info says otherwise ( >_>) .. still, '''THANKS YOU FOR THE AWESOME NEWS!! I will check-out the new series ( *^*)9 THANKS AGAIN!~! ''*on the 9th cloud* Magellan Can I explain to you why I removed some sentence? There are three different reasons, one for each phrase, and they're very logic, but you seems to ignore it "because the more is the better". * The first line I deleted was because it's not important to know why Shiliew was attacked by Magellan, neither what has been Shiliew's fate. Do these things explain Magellan's strength? * "Shiliew is more dangerous than Magellan because the latter has diarrhea". That's the opinion of the prisoners, who saw more often Shiliew than Magellan. Does the diarrhea make Magellan really weaker than Shiliew, in a fight? * "Magellan defeated Shiliew who is as strong as him". Do we know what Shiliew can do? If I say: ** I can lift a house ** I can stop a car with a kick ** I'm as strong as... John Smith Do you think that the last sentence is useful like the first two? No, because you know nothing about John Smith. We know nothing about Shiliew's stength. So stop undoing my edits. --Meganoide (talk) 19:34, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ''ME''' causing the edit warring? Ahah! I explained my reasons just over here. And you? You are only undoing my edits wihout a real cause. Just explain to me what do you learn about Magellan's strength with those sentence. I suggest you to answer "nothing. your' re right Meganoide". PS you said I'm an idiot. I'll ask a ban for you. It's my right. Maybe if you accept I'm right, I will forgot your flame. --Meganoide (talk) 20:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't want to ban you if I can't avoid it. Don't do like SeatError: read the others' opinion and understand when you're wrong. In that case, I think that no ban is needed for you. --Meganoide (talk) 16:32, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :I don't see a beaucrat/admin status against you Meganoide, you should not be using "banment" as a threat against others, as it goes against your name. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:21, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I told him, but I did read some of your comments, you could have been a little nicer. No offense, but you did sound a little rude here: ''...I still think you are a god damn idiot. Anyways, could you go to Magellan's talk page with him to settle this? I told him to do that already. 22:18, February 16, 2014 (UTC)